Star Wars And The Great War
by CrankThatFrerard
Summary: fan fiction about star wars
1. The New Title

CHAPTER 1

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...

Kylo Ren was bickering with General Huk aboard _The Finalizer_. "The destruction of Starkiller was a near fatal hit, but we can't let that stop us!" Ren yelled to Hux. "Yes, but we will lose less troops if we join the New Republic." Hux said. "Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke has asked for you," said a soft voice; "He has plans." Ren turned around. He was staring at LN890, a young stormtrooper in training. "We are not done here!" Ren yelled to Hux. Ren walked into a empty room full of rocks that Snoke's hologram always appears in. "My master. What do you need to tell me?" Ren said to the scarred face of Snoke. "I have summoned you here to discuss your cousin. Rey, I believe is her name," Snoke said to Ren. "She gave you that scar and destroyed your Lightsaber. Look underneath you, my apprentice." Ren stood up and lifted a trapdoor that he had never seen before. In it was a updated Darth Vader type suit with Darth Vader's Lightsaber. "Congratulations, you are known as Jedi Killer.


	2. Going Back

CHAPTER 2

When Ren walked out of the cave that Snoke's hologram was in, he used a tracking device in his suit to track down a saber crystal source. Little did he know that the device would lead him to Rey and Luke. On an island on the planet Lanto, Rey was being trained by Luke Skywalker. "When will you take me to the Jedi temple?" Rey asked Luke, a week after she started her training. "When you are ready, you will know where to go," said Luke. This was always his answer when she asked that question. "I have another question." said Rey. "Ask away!" Rey hesitated. She did'nt want to make Luke mad. "Er, can we go back to the Resistance base? I'm sure Leia would be happy to see you. Also Chewie and BB-8 want to go back." Chewie and BB-8 were staying with Luke and Rey for a little while. "Well, I will let us go. But only if you promise that it won't interupt your training."said Luke. "Of course not!' Rey promised. They all stood up, except for BB-8, he just started rolling. When they got up, they went to the Millenium Falcon. Rey took off in lightspeed, not knowing what was ahead of them.


	3. The Mishap

CHAPTER 3

When they took off, Rey was worried. The last time she saw Finn was when he was being healed after a battle with Kylo Ren. He was hurt and the doctors were worried that he would die. Luke knew something was wrong. "Rey, what's wrong?" he asked. Rey didn't have time to answer. The Millenium Falcon was out of fuel. Rey and Luke started meditating. "ARGHHH!" Chewie cried. It ment "What are you doing!". Rey and Luke senced an emerency fuel canister. They ran over to a closed door. Inside it was a lifetime supply of fuel. They grabbed one and refulled the Falcon. "Whew," Luke sighed. "That was close!". Rey started to fly to a nearby planet. Rey knew this was where the Resistance base was. Next, they landed at a small landing pad that was barely bigger than an X-Wing. "Luke!" Leia cried after she saw him. "Han is... Han is dead!" she started crying all over Luke's shoulder. "I know, I know. It's okay." Luke calmy said. In the next room, Rey was looking for Finn. "Rey," said a voice that Rey did not recogize. "It's you."


	4. Reunited

**CHAPTER 4**

Rey looked around. She was relieved when it was revealed it was just a pilot. He looked a few years older than Finn and Rey. "Finn has told me a lot about you. Is it true that you beat Kylo Ren?" he said. Rey looked puzzled. "How does he know about what happened? Finn wasn't conscious." Rey thought to herself. "What is your name?" she asked instead. "Poe, my name is Poe." he said. "Is Finn okay?" Rey asked. "Thankfully, yes, but he is still badly injured." Poe said. "Can I see him?" Rey asked. "Sure." Poe answerd. Rey and Poe walked into a technology covered room. In the center of the room, lay a lone bed. Finn was sleeping on the bed. Finn suddenly woke up. "Rey, I miss-" Finn was cut off by a nurse, who told him to get his rest. Rey backed out of the room and went to get Luke. When she found him, Leia was still crying on his shoulder. "Can I speak to him alone?" Rey asked. Leia knodded. "Of course!" Leia said. "What is it?" Luke asked. "I sense someone," Rey told him. "And that is?" Luke asked. "Han Solo."


	5. The Flashback

**CHAPTER 5**

 **"Han is dead! How could you sense him?" Luke asked. "I don't know! I can just sense him." Rey explained. "Help!" yelled a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Luke and Rey. "Han?" Rey and Luke asked. CRASH! Luke and Rey fell onto the ground. Rey noticed it looked a bit like Maz Kanata's cantina. Rey noticed Han chatting with Maz, too. "How do I protect her?" Han asked. "I have Luke's original lightsaber. But BB-8 and Rey already found it and refused." Maz said. BOOM! The wall fell onto Han and Maz. Han lifted the wall off of them. "Are you okay?" Han asked. "Yes." Maz answered. They ran outside and saw the chaos that was occuring; The First Order, fights, and a battle between Finn and a stormtrooper. Suddenly, the world started warping. It became Resistance base again. "What was that?" Rey asked. Luke noticed that Rey had her hand on a machine. "Rey, did Han give you a gun?" he asked. "Yeah. Why?" Rey answered. "I think that machine scanned all foreign handprints." But how? That was a week ago!" Rey asked. Just then, Poe ran in. "We got a problem" he said.**


	6. The New Recruit

**CHAPTER 6**

Luke and Rey followed Poe to a small room. It had high tech windows and a control panel in the middle of the room. "What's wrong? "Rey asked. "We're being attacked" Poe answered. "Rey, you wouldn't mind if we defend ourselves would you? "Can you drive an X-Wing?" Poe asked. "Yes." Rey said. "Well, can you join the Resistance?" Poe asked. Rey stood still. She was surprised and nervous. An hour later, Rey boarded the X-wing. They wanted her as the Red Leader, the same position Luke had been when he joined the rebels. "3, 2, 1!" The team took off. Rey didn't realize how smooth the X-Wing flew until she was flying high above the clouds. Then her ship was shot at. Only a scratch..Rey checked to see if it was alright. Then, she got hit again. Rey suddenly remembered. R2D2 was on the ship. "Artoo! The thrusters!" Rey screamed. Rey got a couple of lucky shots off. The First Order was finished. Over the intercom she ordered: "Red Squadron, Land!" By the time the team finally landed, Rey was exhausted. She was greeted by Poe. "Good job" He said. Poe was the leader of the Blue Squadron. Once again, an announcement came over the intercom. "Okay people! Go get some rest!" Leia commanded the squadrons. Rey climbed into her bed and closed her eyes.


	7. The Attack

**CHAPTER 7**

 **When Rey woke up, it wasn't to an alarm clock. Instead, it was two explosions. The First Order was attacking. Rey and a pilot were the only ones who were still asleep. "What was that?" the pilot asked. "I don't know." Rey answered. "I'm Nate." the pilot told Rey. "Hi Nate, I'm Rey." she told him. "C'mon. I know where to go." Nate told Rey. Rey grabbed her lightsaber and followed Nate. Everything had happeneded so fast. The base looked terrible. Small factions of the First Order were hiding, waiting to ambush them. The main reactor was the only thing still standing. Suddenly, they were surrounded. Rey turned on her lightsaber and Nate grabbed his gun. The fight was short, but brutal. Nate's gun was destroyed in midbattle, so he simply grabbed a stormtroopers gun. When the fight was finished, Rey and Nate went into the safest room in the base-the medical lounge. The doctors and nurses were mending wounds big and small. Rey noticed something even more terrifying, it was Luke's body.**


End file.
